Sing-It takes the pain away
by Dark soul
Summary: jubes is in a band


Rating-PG  
Summary-ooo, uuum, just read...  
Disclaimer-I own nothing. The song belongs to Skunk Anansie and the X-men belong to Marvel  
  
  
  
  
  
Sing-It makes the pain go away  
  
  
  
Jubilee slipped out of the mansion around 11 0'clock. The grounds were dark and she didn't notice the two figures that followed her towards Salem Centre. The walk was about half an hour and the night was chill so Jubes pulled her coat closer around her. Her knee high black DM's kept her feet nice'n warm.   
*  
Wolverine and Gambit were peacefully smoking on the roof when they saw Jubilee emerge from her room, climbed down a tree and landed gracefully on the grass. They had been getting suspicous of her lately-she kept on sneaking out. So in silent agreement they followed her all the way into Salem Center. They saw her enter a club, a rather noisy club with blaring guitar cords streaming out of the door.  
*  
She pushed open the wooden door into the 'Pain Cafe'- it was a late night venue for up an' comin' bands. Bands like the one she was in. No one back at the mansion knew and she liked it that way, it was her own personal thing. She liked to see it as a kind of therapy, music soothes the pain but singing takes that pain away. She made her way into the back room to meet with her band 'Ghost'.  
*  
She had disappeared, they saw her enter but now she had been sucked into the crowd of heavily pierced teens. Walking up to the bar they ordered drinks listening to the last set of the current band. They listened to the buzzing chatter of the surrounding people who seemed very excited over the next band 'Ghost'.  
*  
Jubilee removed her jacket to reveal a pair of leather flares with meatal studs up the sides and a tight fitting midnight blue halter neck top. She finished adjusting her black studded dog collar around her neck and nodding to the rest of 'Ghost', they walked on stage to face the cheering mass. Once in position they started with a song by 'Skunk Anansie' called 'Cheap Honesty'. It was a song she loved the most as she felt she could identify with it. As she sang into the first line she became transfixed with the throbing music, so much so that she didn't see two of her closest friends watch her in awe...  
  
'I know too well, I know these lines, I've seen them smotherd, in sleek redicule.   
A seedy smile, they think they've scored, but I know morning comes. And babes a.....  
Alone Again, too alone again....  
So what can I do, with cheap, you're giving me more than I can see.   
But I'm too cool to say, that I want it all my way,  
Get blasted by this sincerity.  
I wish I had, the streets full view,  
these people screaming ,  
through their settled loves.  
So I pretend, so mellowed out,   
Too teasing, weak enough to long for.   
Home again, lovely home again.'  
  
As soon as they finished the set, the word 'Ghost' was chanted on everyone's lips. The cheering was deafening. Leaving the stage Jubes caught sight of her two friends. She stood still for all of two seconds paralysed at the sight of them staring at her. 'why do they stare like that? oh god now they know!! face it Jubes, it's not like ya could've kept it secret for long.' sighing she left the stage. Grabbing her coat she made her way through the mass of sweating bodies and out into the chill air. She raised her eyes to the night sky, gazing up at the twinkling stars. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and walked back in the direction of the mansion.  
*  
They were surprised to say the least. Logan was thinking 'My little girl's all grown up and singing in a band!! When did this all happen? It was only yesterday me an' Jubes were travellin' about...'. Gambit was slightly less shocked at this transformation 'I knew de petite was up't somethin', but in a band, well de petit no longer petite. She be good singer....wonder if she give me a private performance..No Remy Labeau.. she's young! too young! but what's this feeling in my heart? LOVE! I Gambit loves Jubes! hmmm' whilst they were having silent conversations in their heads, they moved on back towards the mansion catching up with Jubilee.   
Eventually the sight of a small woman in a leather jacket came into view and both men jogged up to meet her. "Chere!" "Darlin'" they both exclaimed at once which made Jubilee smile. "So, did you enjoy the show?" she asked tentavely. Gambit spoke first "I was transfixed by de most belle voice in de world!" The grin on his face was infectious and Jubes felt her smile stretch wider. "Yeah Darlin', you were brilliant! but why didn't ya tell us earlier?" Logan was a little hurt that Jubes didn't tell him before. "weell, I, um, I was just working towards telling everyone but things happened an' I never got round to it." she shrugged, it was partly truth, the team had been going out on more and more missions lately but, of course Jubilee was deemed 'too young' to participate. GenerationX had disbanded a year ago but the reasons why it had been broken up were still fresh in Jubilee's memory. Emma, Sean..... No! she wasn't going to think about it! As soon as she went back to the mansion, she went back into a regular rutine. Prof had enrolled her into a local high school, so she could finish her senior year. Train in the danger room. but all along she was beginning to isolate herself from everyone else. That's when Gambit and Logan stepped in trying to bring her around. over the next year they had grown closer as friends. Logan was the over-protective father figure and Remy, the best friend. But in Jubilee's eyes that was changing. She was in LURVE!! but no way would she tell Gambit, no that was forbidden. Even though she was officially an adult he would see her as a child. And there was Rogue, the untouchable southern belle. Remy probably still loved her, even though she was married to Joseph.*sigh*   
"hey JUBES, are you awake or just sleep walkin'?" Logan's gruff voice snapped her out of her deep thoughts. "wha-oh, no nothin' Wolvie.." they walked the rest of the way home in companiable conversation.  
*  
The next day parced the same way, alarm, X-men leave, battle leaving Jubilee behind to twiddle her thumbs. By the time they returned it was early evening. The FoH had decided to raise a mob and parade through the centre of New York beating up any body who they thought were mutants. Once the injured members of the team were patched up, Jubilee retired to her room. 'well at least no one died Jubes, it could've been a lot worse an' you know it...' a memory of blood, screams and violence came to her mind but she banished it back into dark depths of her mind. Opening the french doors to her balcony, she wlked out onto the decking-floor and leaned a gainst the rail. She stared up at the stars as if they held an answer. With no reply she sighed and then pulled herself up onto the roof with ease- years of gymnastics training were very handy. The roof was her favourite thinking place as it looked out over the whole of the grounds and a perfect place to brood. She dangled her legs over the edge of the roof, staring up once again. "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..." she whispered to the night air, but surprised when she got an answer. "ooo, I be Gambit and Gambit be a cajun, hows 'bout that chere?" she looked to her right to see the lanky, yet muscular man sit down. He looked at her with, his friendly, glowing eyes; the red looked like rubies. She loved his eyes and thought of them as being beautiful. "wots wrong chere, you look sad." he said softly but deep down he knew. She was chewing on the past when- "nothin' Rem, just y'know.." she trailled off looking away from his concerned eyes to her lap. He reached out with his warm hand and turned her head gently to face him. "Chere, tell me, I care 'bout ya an'.... I love ya." her heart nearly stopped beating as his full red lips descended towards her own lips. Closing her eyes she accepted the contact, snuggling up to the warmth she felt spread over her body as he pulled her into his arms. He pulled away slowly and looked her in the eyes. "that was, I mean, umm, I love you too Remy with all my heart." she felt like she was melting, smiling she hugged the man she loved closer. "Are ya ready to tell Gambit everyt'ing." he whispered into her ear. She could feel his hot breath make her skin tingle. The rest of the night she told Remy, the thief who had stolen her heart and given her his own, everything about the violent deaths of Emma and Sean at the hands of FoH. Afterwards she felt peaceful and.... happy. She snuggled up to Remy and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.   
  
note-hope ya liked it!! I love a happy ending... I started it on a story board under the name dc but decided to finish it and send it here.i'll be writing a sequel to my other fic 'Despair' soon but if you have any ideas please say so.. 


End file.
